The natriuretic peptide family consists of three structurally related peptides: atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP) (Genbank Accession No. NP—006163, for the ANP precursor protein, NPPA), brain natriuretic peptide (BNP) (GenBank Accession No. NP—002512, for the BNP precursor protein, NPPB), and C-type natriuretic peptide (CNP) (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 168: 863-870 (1990) (GenBank Accession No. NP—077720, for the CNP precursor protein, NPPC) (J. Hypertens., 10: 907-912 (1992)). These small, single chain peptides (ANP, BNP, CNP) have a 17-amino acid loop structure (Levin et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 339: 863-870 (1998)) and have important roles in multiple biological processes. ANP and BNP bind to and activate the natriuretic peptide receptor A (NPR-A), also termed guanalyl cyclase A (GC-A), resulting in higher intracellular cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) levels. Likewise, CNP interacts with NPR-B (GC-B) to stimulate the generation of cGMP (J. Hypertens., 10: 1111-1114 (1992)). A third type of receptor, NPR-C, binds each of the natriuretic peptides with high affinity and functions primarily to capture the peptides from the extracellular compartment and deposit the peptides into lysosomes, where they are degraded (Science, 238: 675-678 (1987)). ANP and BNP are produced primarily within the muscle cells of the heart, and are believed to have important roles in cardiovascular homeostasis (Science, 252: 120-123 (1991)). CNP is expressed more widely, including in the central nervous system, reproductive tract, bone and endothelium of blood vessels (Hypertension, 49: 419-426 (2007)).
In humans, CNP is initially produced from the natriuretic peptide precursor C(NPPC) gene as a single chain 126-amino acid pre-pro polypeptide (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 168: 863-870 (1990)). Removal of the signal peptide yields pro-CNP, and further cleavage by the endoprotease furin generates an active 53-amino acid peptide (CNP-53), which is secreted and cleaved again by an unknown enzyme to produce the mature 22-amino acid peptide (CNP-22) (Wu, J. Biol. Chem. 278: 25847-852 (2003)). CNP-53 and CNP-22 differ in their distribution, with CNP-53 predominating in tissues, while CNP-22 is mainly found in plasma and cerebrospinal fluid (J. Alfonzo, Recept. Signal. Transduct. Res., 26: 269-297 (2006)). The predominant CNP form in cartilage is unknown. Both CNP-53 and CNP-22 bind similarly to NPR-B. Furthermore, they both induce cGMP production in a dose-dependent and similar fashion (V T Yeung, Peptides, 17: 101-106 (1996)).
Natural CNP gene and polypeptide have been previously described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,770 discloses isolated and purified CNP-22 from porcine brain identical in sequence to human CNP and its use in treating cardiovascular indications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,231 discloses the human gene and polypeptide of proCNP (126 amino acids) and the human CNP-53 gene and polypeptide.
Clearance of CNP from the extracellular space occurs through the action of membrane-bound neutral endopeptidase (NEP), which rapidly degrades CNP (Biochem. J., 291 (Pt 1): 83-88 (1993)), and through NPR-C, which binds to and deposits CNP into lysosomes, where CNP is degraded. CNP has been shown to have an in vivo half-life of 2.6 min in the normal human (J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 78: 1428-35 (1994)). The low plasma concentration of CNP (J. Bone Moner. Res., 19 (Suppl. 1) S20 (2004)) and its co-expression with NPR-B in a number of tissues suggests that CNP functions primarily through an autocrine/paracrine mechanism.
As stated above, CNP binds to and activates natriuretic peptide receptor B (NPR-B), also termed guanylyl cyclase B (GC-B), resulting in higher intracellular cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) levels. Downstream signaling mediated by cGMP generation influences a diverse array of biological processes that include endochondral ossification. Accordingly, elevated or depressed levels of any of the components in this pathway may lead to aberrant bone growth. For example, knockout of either CNP or NPR-B in mouse models results in animals having a dwarfed phenotype with shorter long bones and vertebrae. Mutations in human NPR-B that block proper CNP signaling have been identified and result in dwarfism (Olney, et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 91(4): 1229-1232 (2006); Bartels, et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75: 27-34 (2004)). In contrast, mice engineered to produce elevated levels of CNP display elongated long bones and vertebrae.
Achondroplasia is a result of an autosomal dominant mutation in the gene for fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 (FGFR-3), which causes an abnormality of cartilage formation. FGFR-3 normally has a negative regulatory effect on chondrocyte growth, and hence bone growth. In achondroplasia, the mutated form of FGFR-3 is constitutively active, which leads to severely shortened bones. Both chondrocyte proliferation and differentiation appear to be disturbed, leading to remarkably short growth plate cartilage (P. Krejci et al., J. Cell Sci. 118: 5089-5100 (2005)). Endochondral ossification is the process that governs longitudinal long-bone growth. There are four zones of the growth plate—resting, proliferative, hypertrophic and zone of calcification. In the growth plate, NPR-B is expressed by proliferative cells while NPR-C is expressed by hypertrophic cells (Yamashite et al., J. Biochem. 127: 177-179 (2000)). In normal endochondral bone growth, chondrocytes organize in columns and proliferate in the proliferative zone of the growth plate. These columns are disorganized in achondroplasia patients. Additionally, the hypertrophic zone is where the cells become large and eventually apoptose (lyse), leading to osteocyte invasion and mineralization. The hypertrophic chondrocytes and the overall size of the zone are much smaller in achondroplasia patients than in normal patients. CNP is an agonist for NPR-B, a positive regulator of chondrocyte and bone growth. Downstream signaling of CNP/NPR-B inhibits the FGFR-3 pathway at the level of mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAP K). Inhibition at MAP K promotes proliferation and differentiation of the chondrocytes in the proliferative and hypertrophic zones of the growth plate, resulting in bone growth.
In humans activating mutations of FGFR-3 are the primary cause of genetic dwarfism. Mice having activated FGFR-3 serve as a model of achondroplasia, the most common form of the skeletal dysplasias, and overexpression of CNP rescues these animals from dwarfism. Accordingly, CNP and functional variants of CNP are potential therapeutics for treatment of the various skeletal dysplasias.
Therapeutic use of CNP is currently limited by its short plasma half-life, which has been shown to be 2.6 minutes in vivo in humans (J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 78: 1428-35 (1994)). To increase CNP concentration above intrinsic levels (about 5 pM) typically found in human plasma, continuous infusion has been necessary in all human and animal studies using systemically administered CNP. A CNP variant having a longer in vivo serum half-life and exhibiting similar or improved activity to that of wild-type CNP is important for a sustainable therapeutic strategy. Two mechanisms by which the half-life of CNP is reduced in human plasma are degradation by neutral endopeptidase (NEP) and clearance by natriuretic peptide receptor C(NPR-C) (Growth Horm. & IGF Res., 16: S6-S14 (2006)). Modifications of peptides reportedly can improve resistance to endopeptidase and exopeptidase cleavage (Amino Acids, 30: 351-367 (2006); Curr. Opin. Biotech., 17: 638-642 (2006)).
The biological activities of various analogs and derivatives of CNP have been evaluated. By substituting S-methyl Cys in place of both Cys6 and Cys22, cyclization of the peptide via a Cys6-Cys22 disulfide linkage was reportedly shown to be important for the activity of CNP in stimulating cGMP formation (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 183: 964-969 (1992), also using alanine scanning to identify amino acids important for CNP functionality). A significant additional enhancement of activity reportedly results from the combined presence of the amino acids Leu9, Lys10, and Leu11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,133 describes CNP analogs comprising CNP-22 with substitutions at amino acid position 6, 7, 9, 11, or 22, wherein the amino acid is selected from Cys or Pmp (pentacyclomercaptopropionic acid) at position 6, Phe, 4-chloro-Phe, 4-fluoro-Phe, 4-nitro-Phe, or Cha (3-cyclohexyl-Ala) at position 7, Gly, Val, Aib, or tLeu at position 9, Leu or Ile at position 11, and Cys or Pmp at position 22.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0138134 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,481) describes CNP variants comprising amino acids Cys6 to Cys22 of CNP-22 (“CNP-17”) which include at least one substitution for another natural amino acid at position 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 19, or 20, CNP variants with insertions and deletions, such as addition of a His residue at the reported primary site of NEP cleavage, between Cys6 and Phe7, and methods of using such variants for increasing the size of a bone growth plate in abnormal bone and elongation of an abnormal bone. However, no significant gains in activity as measured by cGMP production were obtained for these variants, and activity was diminished for nearly all of the variants, as observed in an in vitro cell-based method (Example 7). Further no supportive data, such as for example in vitro stability or in vivo determination of improved pharmacokinetics (PK) were provided to substantiate the asserted NEP resistance and NPR-C resistance of the CNP analogs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,425 discloses substances for treating achondroplasia which activate NPR-B/GC-B and are peptides or low molecular weight compounds, including the C-type natriuretic peptides CNP-22 and CNP-53. PCT Publication No. WO 94/20534 discloses a chimera of CNP-22 and the 5-amino acid C-terminus of ANP designated as the vasonatrin peptide (VNP), a limited number of amino acid substitutions and cyclic chimeric peptides that result from formation of a disulfide or double bond.
Approaches for improving the half-life of other natriuretic peptide family members include decreasing the affinity of ANP for NPR-C (U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,932), utilizing pentapeptide antagonists of NPR-C (WO 00/61631), and co-administering NEP inhibitors such as thiorphan and candoxatril (Clin. Exp. Pharma. Physiol., 25: 986-991 (1997), Hyperten., 30: 184-190 (1997)). WO 2004/047871 describes conjugates of BNP and BNP variants to polyalkylene glycol moieties, sugar moieties, polysorbate moieties, polycationic moieties, and other hydrophilic polymer moieties that reportedly exhibit improved half-life in circulation and reportedly are useful for the treatment of acute congestive heart failure.
There have been no published reports, however, on a successful strategy for making CNP resistant to NEP while retaining its functionality.